Typically, processing a deposit can be a very manual task that includes deposits being handled multiple times by various individuals. As such, the system is prone to numerous errors associated with manual cash handling. Furthermore, in an instance where a deposit is made via a deposit box, the user has no way to view the status of and/or track their deposit after the money has left their hands.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that allows users to electronically process and track cash deposits within the cash handling system.